The Murderous Eye
by SHANTI SYNDROME
Summary: Behind thine eyes, I see a boy that was used like a toy. The boy did not like the abuse he endured. He turned his abuse around, and watched those people frown. "How do you like me now?" he says. I smile. Thine eyes, I say, thine eyes... GaaNaru
1. The Greater Mind

Shanti here. Providing you with yet again another story.

Summary: Behind thine eyes, I see a boy that was used like a toy. The boy did not like the abuse he endured. He turned his abuse around, and watched those people frown. "How do you like me now?" he says. I smile. Thine eyes, I say, thine eyes... (GaaNaruGaa)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Psychopathic Gaara, Shounen Ai, and OOC. I would like to make the characters more in, well, character, but it wouldn't fit with the fan fiction. I think.

**The Murderous Eye:**

The Greater Mind:

Bloodcurdling screams, one after the other… It was beautiful. It was like a choir of angels… The pain that seeped through her eyes set his soul on fire. He grinned. Insanity washed through him as her eyes widened at his next move. Currently her hands were tied, but not in a way you would expect them to be tied. Instead of using the typical rope, he took his time and sewed her hands together with threads as strong as elephant tusks. He didn't want her to thrash about, so he "intoxicated" her for the time being. In addition, when she woke up; the pain she felt was probably unbearable… perfect. After he basked in the delicious screams she was providing him, he silenced her. He plunged his knife into her heart with such preciseness that her life ended with a single croak.

"Goodnight, Haruno-san, it was a pleasure."

"The murderer strikes again! This time a teenaged girl named Haruno Sakura was killed by 'Scream'. Will Japan ever be safe with this psychopath on the loose? Police investigators say…" the news reporter droned on.

Naruto turned off the TV with an audible "click". He sighed. The murderer killed Sakura-chan. Sakura… the girl who stole Sasuke from him. He remembered the times they had together. He remembered when Sasuke said he loved him. He remembered when Sasuke asked Naruto to marry him… He remembered when Sasuke said that he was divorcing him. His shoulders shook to hold back a sob. He held no sympathy for the loss of Sasuke's previous lover. Actually, Naruto praised 'Scream' for what he/she did. Naruto ran a hand through his messy blonde locks in a frustrated manner when the phone rang. Naruto sauntered over to where the phone lied, and he picked up the device with an emotionless "Hello?"

"Naruto?" a smooth, deep voice said.

"Sa—Sasuke? What do you want?" he asked, his mouth forming a frown.

"Naruto… Did you hear about Sakura?"

"Sure did," Naruto replied bluntly.

Sasuke paused, and took a breath, "Look, Naruto, I never intended on leaving you, I…"

Naruto hit the "off" button on the phone. Won't people learn that just some of us humans are tired of being fed bullshit? "I never intended on leaving you…," he said.

Bologna. Naruto should have known relationships don't last forever. He was just another fool in Sasuke's eyes, and he thought he could just reel Naruto back in. He thought that he broke Naruto's heart so badly that he had no choice but to crawl back to him.

Naruto smirked, "But guess what, Sasuke? I WILL SURVIVE!"

Naruto ran over to his stereo, and slipped in Gloria Gaynor's CD. "I Will Survive" played. Naruto started to lip-sync, and when the music got upbeat, he started to dance a little gig. It was going great until Sai opened the door.

"Hey, Naruto, I—What the _Hell_?" Sai screamed pointing at him shaking his ass to the groove. Oh, did he fail to tell you that he was in nothing but boxer briefs? Talk about embarrassing.

"Oh, hi, Sai, fancy seeing you here," Naruto said.

_I seriously need to stop leaving my door unlocked,_ Naruto thought.

Sai took an intake of breath, and sighed, "I come at the worst moments, don't I?"

"Believe it."

* * *

"A club?" Naruto repeated with a blink of his eyes.

Naruto was, thankfully, dressed. He was wearing a black tank top with an orange hoodie and sweat pants.

"Yeah, to get your mind off Sasuke. You've been in this damn place singing 'I Will Survive' ever since he left," Sai said.

"No, I was not! Before that, I was singing 'You Oughta Know' by Alanis Morissette."

"Oh, my God, I remember that! Please don't remind me, the fucking _horror_!" Sai's face reflected pure devastation at the thought of his singing.

Naruto pouted, "I'm not that bad."

"That's beside the point. You're like a fucking hermit now. I want my Naru-chan back!"

His eye twitched. _Naru-chan?_

"We're going out and that's final! And take those pieces off shit of your body! Ugh, I can't be seen with you looking like that at a club. Seriously, get a grip."

_Why me?_ Naruto thought.

* * *

There he was sitting on a stool at the bar. Apparently, the bar was called "Candy Mountain" and yes, it was a gay club. Sai managed to get Naruto into an outfit he just decided to bring along with him when he visited Naruto. His attire consisted of an orange turtleneck, a sleek leather vest, and a pair of bondage leather pants. Did Sai care that Naruto was suffering? Obviously not. It was so hot in there; Naruto thought he was going to turn into a puddle of sweat. He told the bartender to get him a shot of vodka. He nodded and winked. Naruto's left eye was suddenly twitching. Hm, he wondered why. Naruto turned his body on the rotating stool, and looked around the club. On the outside, it looked like a place for five-year-olds. The building was painted a bright pink, and it was decorated with candy, thus the name. In the inside, however, it looked like a haven for people who had a bondage fetish. Cough, cough, Sai. The walls were covered with whips, chains, and other items Naruto rather not mention. And oh, my god, the people in there were so unbelievable! Naruto just walk into the damned club and he got pinched on the ass! And it really didn't help that he had leather on. OUCH!

Naruto looked around the club and saw a huge brawl forming. He tried to get a closer look. He saw a woman screaming her head off, and security trying to get her ass out. Mind you, this is a "no females allowed" club. They don't want to tap some woman's ass by accident.

"BITCH! Get the hell off me! Do you know who I am?" the longhaired woman shrieked.

"No, and we don't care, woman! Get out!" one of the security men yelled.

Sai walked in the brawl, and his mouth formed an "o", "Aren't you Hyuuga Neji, dear?"

The security men widened their eyes, and they all stuttered, "H—Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked, "That's right; it is I, Hyuuga Neji in the flesh. I just had to be in Konoha. I mean, that 'Scream' guy is all over the News, even in the U.S. I just had to see what all the fuzz was about."

Hyuuga Neji was the son of the owner of Hyuuga Corps. Neji was supposed to take over the wealthy business, but his father found out about Neji being gay. His father, Hyuuga Hizashi, was rather homophobic and kicked Neji out of the mansion. Hyuuga Corps was given to Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin. This incident was all over the news, and in the gay community, Neji was loved. He did not care if he got kicked out of the Hyuuga family. He did not care that he lost all his wealth. He just cared that he was gay, and was proud of it.

"Neji, dearest, it would be better if you stayed your ass home. It is totally NOT safe around here. However, I will not let that murderer cut into my club time, you know?" Sai said.

"I hear you, but this was all too interesting to miss! I mean, a murderer right in Konoha! Who would have thought?"

The crowd dissipated before Naruto could say, well, "Candy Mountain". In addition, their conversation rather bored him. His eyes wandered back to the bar, and he realized he had his vodka to drink. Naruto finished the liquid in one swig. The tingling substance ran down his throat in a soothing manner. Not like what Moonshine did to him. He remembered after the divorce, he drank until his throat couldn't distinguish if he was drinking or just swallowing. Naruto tended to drink Moonshine because it gave him such a massive hangover that he thought he would have forgotten it all. Everything Sasuke and Naruto had together, and everything Sasuke and Naruto lost together. However, when Naruto woke up from his hangover, his relationship with Sasuke rushed through his head. And as if he forgot about his serious hangover and everything he remembered, Naruto drank and drank again. It was as if he couldn't accept it. As if he couldn't accept that Sasuke and he were… over. Naruto felt moisture gather around his eyes. He blinked, and black tears landed on his pants.

_Crap, I need to reapply,_ Naruto thought with dismay.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and someone vaguely familiar said, "Hey, can I get you a drink?"

Naruto turned around to find wide midnight eyes gawk at him. Sasuke.

"Na—Naruto?" Sasuke stuttered.

"In the flesh. Not surprising to find you here. Now, if you will excuse me…," He stood up from the stool, but Sasuke caught his arm between his hand.

"Why were you crying?" he asked with a voice that displayed artificial concern.

Naruto felt a smile tug at the tips of his mouth, and said, "You're the last person who should ask. Impossible as it may seem, but you're pissing me off by just looking at you. That takes talent. I'm leaving."

Naruto snatched his arm from Sasuke's grasp, and raced out of the bar.

* * *

Running outside of the club without a partner wasn't the most sensible thing to do, but it seemed good at the moment. However, Naruto was vulnerable. The killer could strike any moment now, but for some reason, he could care less. The midnight breeze shook him out of his not-completely-sober state. Naruto was suddenly grateful for his leather's provided heat while he ran through Konoha's empty streets. He slowed his steps and took a deep breath. Crisp air filled his lungs. Naruto's breath hitched when he realized he wasn't alone. Tentatively, Naruto turned around and met cold, teal eyes. Immediately, he knew who it was. Naruto did not waste a breath to yell, for he knew he was already laying in his deathbed. 'Scream.'

Fin.

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I rather liked this cliffhanger. Hopefully, I will get a good number of reviews of encouragement, so I can continue the story. I hope you liked it. 'Till next time, goodbye. Oh, and also, I want to let you know that I consider all my reviewers my friend. If you review, count that you have yourself one more friend, mate! Talk to me anytime you like. We may have lots in common. Now, until next time. (:


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE: Shit, it's been a while. More than three years or so as of March 19, 2011 since I've been on fanfiction.

I decided to clear everything on my bio, since it was too stupid for words. Can you believe I thought I was cool when I was fourteen?

And now I see that I was a sadistic fuck when I was a peewee because all my fictions had something about murder.

...And guess what?

I'm still that sadistic fuck you know and love!

I will continue to make people happy on their relaxation days with my horror/drama/romantic/humourous fanfictions.

I deeply apologize for not being here since, like, 2007-2008. My mind was in the gutter. Stress. Depression. Totally forgot about anime and manga and fanfictions over the years. I'm starting to get back into it, though. I re-read my fanfictions, and I'm baffled by how dumb I was. Constantly commenting within the stories like a dimwit. I still am a dimwit. However, a more matured dimwit. I will still be silly in my fanfictions because that's my nature. But I refrain from being too...much to handle?

Anyways. I will definitely start working on Chapter 2 of The Murderous Eye and maybe Chapter 3 of Looking Right Through You as soon as I can. My Apparitional Love seems to dumb to even continue...I don't remember where I was going with that, to be honest. Was a shitty start of a fanfiction, anyways.

I love you all, and my story alerts and reviewers are in my heart! I love you all, and you're each my friend.


	3. Desolation

Shanti here…after, what? Three years? Well, shit. I deeply apologize for the wait. It's unforgivable. I'm not going to feed you with excuses, but instead, feed you with what you've been craving for. Corrupted Gaara meets Vulnerable Naruto. Let's get the dice rolling.

Summary: Behind thine eyes, I see a boy that was used like a toy. The boy did not like the abuse he endured. He turned his abuse around, and watched those people frown. "How do you like me now?" he says. I smile. Thine eyes, I say, thine eyes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: You should know by now. And probably one sided love…for a while. I mean, come on. Would you love a (fucking sexy as hell) dude that makes you scream (in pain, sorry, guys) at first? I sure as hell (would)n't.

**The Murderous Eye**:

Desolation:

"Kill me," Naruto demanded with no tinge of fear in his voice.

No matter the situation, he thrives to come off as a strong person that can take anything thrown at him. Even a murderer, who can end his life at any given moment. Naruto has lived an undesirable life for too long. He thought his fate was locked with Sasuke. He thought that after the death of his real parents that his existence was sealed. That his existence was worthless because there was no one to love with all his heart…until Sasuke.

"_Why was I so stupid?"_ Naruto asked himself.

He should have known to not trust anybody with his whole heart. It was a dangerous feat. Once a heart was given, it is hard to take back. No matter how much Naruto denies it, he still has underlying feelings for the raven.

"_Maybe I can become whole once I die. It's obviously going to happen, thanks to me being a dumbass!"_ Naruto chided himself.

"Yoo-hoo? Hello? Anyone here? You can kill me now. No need for the fucking suspense. I get it. You have my life in your hands. Get on with it already!" Naruto screamed in annoyance.

The silence was deafening to his ears. If there was anything Naruto couldn't handle, it was silence.

"…Fuck. What the hell, man? Having an issue on which knife to use to slit my throat with? Well, shit! I'm not picky, just getting a little anxious. You know, hanging on some chains ain't my cup on tea!" Naruto shrieked. He figures if Scream was not going to do the deed quick enough, the blonde might as well share his two cents.

While Naruto was awaiting his fate, he glanced around the chamber. It was not what he was expecting. Naruto was thinking along the lines of torture devices embellished along the walls. However, the dimly lit room looked like a wine cellar. Maybe Naruto isn't realistic, but he was thinking more along the lines of a room covered in dried blood with knives and other tools scattered across the floor. This was false. The basement was full of racks of red wine, and the floor looks like it was scrubbed clean. Hm. Neat freak.

Naruto was thinking if the killer would let him have a glass of wine before his demise when he heard a door creak open. Suddenly, the lights went out, but not before he saw a flash of aquamarine eyes. Naurto panicked, his chains rattling frantically as he tried to free himself.

"Useless," a male, raspy voice stated.

Naruto glared at the newcomer. Due to the absence of light, he couldn't see the murderer's face. But those eyes…those vibrant sea foam eyes can be seen from miles away. Naurto was enthralled for a few seconds until he remembered his predicament.

"Who…are you?" Naruto questioned softly, "What could you possibly want from me?"

Green-blue eyes bore into crystal blues. Silence. Once Naruto snapped out of the trance, he began ranting. Silence be damned!

"I really don't know who the hell you think you are, but you might as well get with the slicing and dicing already because I'm losing my fucking patience!" Naruto yelled.

In less than a second, Scream lifted up his hands revealing a razor. Naruto saw the gleam of silver, and his words caught in his throat. The killer closed the distance between him and Naruto. Scream traced a think line of Naruto's cheek. The blonde winced in response, and screamed, "The hell was that for?"

"Loud," Scream stated as he traced another line on Naruto's cheek below the first.

A single tear rolled down the blue-eyed's cheek, but stayed silent. Scream stopped, captivated by the watery substance he seemed to remember from long ago. After a long moment, he continued with the third line.

The killer stepped back, admiring his work, then retreated. A few seconds later, the dim light shone throughout the cellar. Footsteps resounded to reveal the same sea foam eyed murderer. Shocking red hair framed the killer's flawless pale skin in an unruly manner. His beautiful locks made an attractive contrast with his milky complexion. Naruto stared at Scream's face and noticed the Kanji character of "Love" imprinted on his forehead.

"You're…" Naruto started. Gorgeous, he wanted to say. Even more attractive than Sasuke. Scream has his own unique features that could take anyone's breath away. Naruto has never seen a shade of eyes that were not completely green and highlighted with blue. And his hair…it's nothing Naruto has encountered before. Certainly not in Japan. Most Japanese people dyed their hair to get the American-inspired look, but Naruto could tell that his hair was natural.

While Naruto was gazing at Scream's face, the murderer was examining Naruto's. Scream's aquamarine eyes scanned his face while his pale hands travelled from Naruto's orange clad chest to his bright sunshine hair. The cellar was cool, but that did not stop Naruto from sweating. He often had anxiety attacks when he was under pressure. That's usually when the booze came into play. Due to his high body temperature, Naruto sweated his straightened hair out, and his hair transformed into wild locks of blonde. Scream played with the yellow mane as Naruto's heartbeat crept to a faster pace.

"Stop…" Naruto begged.

For a split second, Scream paused. He was interrupted in studying his muse by the blonde himself! The red head's face morphed into one of disgust. Scream slapped Naruto in the face with no mercy. The pain stung even more due to cuts Naruto was given prior.

"I control you," Scream sneered while grabbing the blonde's hair and tugging onto it until they were face to face, "Remember that."

And with that, Scream let go of the locks. He noticed the same watery substance dripping off the blonde's face. Scream raised his muse's chin, and looked into those expressive blue orbs. Fear. The blonde's demeanor stood strong, but his eyes told all. Scream licked Naruto's tears away, and stepped back. The killer studied the blonde once more before grabbing his own hair in frustration. _Take it out on him. Take it out on him. Takeitoutonhim. _No. No. No. Control.

"Why…" Scream gritted out.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "_What is wrong with him?_"

Scream bolted towards the door, opened it, and slammed it shut.

xxx

**You hate me. I know. I hate me too. Why do these chapters always look so short? I commend the writers that produce lengthy chapters that are probably 25 pages on Word. I shall learn how to do that...sooner or later.**

**ALSO. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.**

**D**

**I'm sorry, but I will not feel up to continuing if I don't get feedback. Because I sure as hell don't have motivation now as you can see by the length of these chapters.**

**But I promise, if you respond and bare with me, I will not let you down. **

**I refuse.**

**Anyways.**

**Bid thee adieu. **


End file.
